Beverage containers are used to store soft drinks, beer and other consumable liquids. These containers are generally comprised of metallic materials such as aluminum and are interconnected to a beverage “end closure” after being filled. The end closure is sealingly interconnected to an upper end of the beverage container by “double seaming” or other means well known in the art. To open the container for consumption, an “ecology tab” is typically interconnected to the end which allows the consumer to selectively open the container.
In an effort to save manufacturing and material costs, the thickness of end closures have been continually decreased, which increases the likelihood of premature opening along the score lines provided in the central panel. Furthermore, with the introduction of large opening end closures (“LOE's”), which increase the surface area of the tear panel for enhanced flow capabilities, it is more difficult for the elderly and other physically challenged users to shear the score lines with traditional pull tabs since a greater force is required. Furthermore, prior art pull tabs designed to decrease the opening force required to shear the score lines may also increase the likelihood of the tear panel detaching from the central panel.
As stated above, some prior art end closures have been known to inadvertently shear along the hinge point of the tear panel, which may allow the tear panel to inadvertently fall into the beverage container. This scenario is potentially dangerous due to the possibility of potential consumption by a user. To further exacerbate the problem mentioned above, certain beverage containers are now shipped in a non upright, horizontal position which exposes the internal score features of the central panel to low pH beverages. Over time, metal exposure to these liquids can diminish the metal thickness along the primary and secondary score and increase the likelihood of premature failure and leakage.
Previous attempts to solve some of the aforementioned problems have been addressed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,239 by American National Can Company (the '239 patent) describes an improved opening end closure which utilizes an improved central webbing of the tab positioned between the nose and lift end. The '239 patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Thus, there is a significant need in the beverage industry to create a metallic end closure which is simplistic in design and easy to open, will not prematurely open or leak, and which has a tear panel which will not inadvertently become detached from the central panel. Preferably the improved end closure is used in conjunction with a large opening end (“LOE”) type end closure, and is designed for the tear panel to open gradually, and thus reduce splashing. Thus, as described herein the following invention addresses the aforementioned problems described above.